Aprendiendo a sumar
by Gilrasir
Summary: Ginny se acaba de da cuenta que ¡no sabe sumar! Para aprender, le pide ayuda a Hermione pero nunca esperó lo que su amiga le iba a enseñar era una nueva definición de sumar. Hermione/Ginny femslash. Oneshot.


Se podía considerar que Ginny Weasley era una chica muy bien dotada: tenía cabeza para aprenderse los encantamientos más complejos, disponía de un poder que ya quisieran muchos y, lo que era más, atraía al género opuesto como ninguna en todo el establecimiento. Cada vez que los chicos la veían deambular por los pasillos, con esa forma de caminar tan desenvuelta y alegre, ellos no podían evitar ser presa de la calentura y expresarse en términos tan vulgares y repetitivos que la pelirroja sólo podía ignorarlos. Era una de las chicas más deseadas en el colegio y una de las más talentosas, cosa que no hacía más que incrementar el atractivo del que ya disponía. Tantos eran sus pretendientes que ella hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de la vanalidad de los argumentos que daban los chicos para salir con ella, por lo que hacía caso omiso de cualquier tentativa por parte de los alumnos.

Sin embargo, uno de los pocos alumnos que no parecían sufrir los efectos de tan poderoso magnetismo era precisamente, el punto débil de Ginny. Desde hacia años que ese chico de ojos verdes y pelo revuelto la cautivaba en mayor medida que ella a los demás pero, él no parecía hacerle caso. Sabía que tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer y que además, salía con su mejor amiga, gran responsable de la falta de interés de ese chico hacia ella. Empleaba muchos esfuerzos para asumir que nunca la iba a pescar y lo estaba logrando de a poco. Aunque todavía se sentía atraída por Harry, también pensaba que Hermione se lo merecía más que ella y, por su parte, encontrar a un hombre digno no le resultaría tan difícil.

No sabía lo que le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

No tenía clases, por lo que subió a la Sala Común y de allí, a su dormitorio. Sobre su cama había unos pergaminos con muchos números consignados en ellos. Eran cuentas que le había mandado su madre para que determinara cuánto tenía que pagar al mes. Como ninguno de los Weasley sabía sumar, le encomendó a Ginny la tarea porque sabía que su hija menor era más lista que el resto. Contempló los números, que formaban una larga hilera hacia abajo y la mayoría de ellos eran de tres o cuatro cifras. Ginny sabía que uno más uno era igual a dos y además comprendía la mecánica general pero, nunca había sumado más de tres números, ni menos, cantidades tan grandes. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo terrible.

¡Ginny Weasley no sabía sumar!

Era como una gran piedra en su camino. Pero, si era capaz de aprender complicados conjuros y memorizar un gran trozo de texto, ¿cómo no iba a ser capaz de sumar? Si tenía una buena mente y una buena disposición para aprender. Era como una ofensa a su amor propio el no saber realizar una operación tan sencilla. Es que la cantidad de números a sumar no era pequeña. Ella podía hacer pequeñas operaciones pero, hacer semejante cálculo, ni por asomo. Tenía que pedir ayuda a alguien, a una persona que supiera sumar y que además estuviera dispuesta a enseñarle. Y sabía quien podía hacerlo.

Salió de la Sala Común como un cohete y buscó por todos lados a la solución de sus problemas. En Hogsmeade, en los terrenos, en la biblioteca, en el Gran Salón… No estaba por ningún lado. Buscó hasta en la cabaña de Hagrid, sin tener éxito. Subió hasta la torre más alta, la de Astronomía, pensando en la forma en que podía desaparecer de la vista de todos. Y cuando abrió la puerta, pudo ver que había conseguido el éxito, aunque no de la forma en que ella esperaba.

Se escuchaba ruidos de goznes pero, no podía estar segura. ¿Quién podría estar abriendo y cerrando puertas? No creía que fuera una opción. Guiándose por la intensidad de los sonidos, llegó hasta la parte del observatorio, donde los ruidos eran más claros. No, definitivamente no eran goznes oxidados. Como con asco, subió las escaleras mientras los gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y vio una pierna colgando. Aterrada, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de ver, avanzó un poco más y vio a su amiga, pegada a la pared, sujetándose de los hombros de un chico y tenía la falda subida, además de balancearse hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras gritaba, "¡más, amor mío, quiero más!". Ginny, muda de asombro, tardó un poco en reaccionar, viendo a su amiga tener sexo con su amante.

Carraspeó con fuerza, haciendo que los dos giraran la cabeza hacia Ginny, quien se sonrojó. Harry bajó lentamente a Hermione y clavó una dura mirada a la pelirroja.

—Pero, ¿no pueden esperar para hacer eso?

—No —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Pero, necesito tu ayuda, Hermione.

Ella suavizó su rostro.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero aprender a sumar.

Harry y Hermione se miraron antes de soltar unas carcajadas que pusieron lívida a Ginny. Fue la castaña la primera en dejar de reírse, aunque todavía no se le pasara la impresión.

—¿No sabes sumar? ¿Tienes dieciséis años y no sabes sumar? A estas alturas, y dadas las circunstancias, ya deberías haber aprendido. Pero, creo que puedo enseñarte. Te veo en la Sala Multipropósito a las ocho. No faltes.

Hermione tomó de la mano a Harry y se fueron a otro lugar en donde pudieran terminar lo que Ginny interrumpió. Mientras tanto, ella tenía un cúmulo de pensamientos dando vueltas. ¿Qué quiso decir con que "ya deberías haber aprendido, dadas las circunstancias"? ¿Qué quiso decir con "ya tienes dieciséis años y no sabes sumar"? Para ella, había gato encerrado y, para bien o para mal, no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Eran las ocho con cincuenta y cinco. Ginny caminaba con una aprensión que no se le conocía y se plantó delante de la pared que contenía la puerta secreta. Dos minutos después, apareció Hermione, parándose delante de ella. Cerró los ojos por un momento y la puerta se dibujó en la pared. La castaña entró primero y Ginny la siguió pero, caminaba muy rápido y se pego un feroz tortazo en la puerta. Hermione, divertida mientras Ginny lanzaba maldiciones y se sobaba la frente, le dijo que tenía que pensar en un lugar donde pudiera aprender a sumar. Ginny lo hizo con un gruñido y pudo entrar.

No era una habitación muy grande pero, había un estante con montones de libros de Aritmética y un escritorio grande, donde podían caber las dos estudiando. Ginny sintió un cosquilleo de emoción al pensar que iba al fin a calcular las cuentas de su madre pero, Hermione no parecía interesada en los libros. Eso era raro.

—Hermione, ¿cómo me vas a enseñar?

—La práctica —respondió ella, mientras limpiaba el escritorio y dirigía alguna que otra mirada a una confundida Ginny—. Tienes que entender que la suma no es tan difícil como piensas. Sólo debes dejar volar tu mente y verás como las operaciones salen solas.

Ginny se sintió fuera de lugar. Ambas estaban solas en la habitación y además pensó que no era necesario estar a solas para 

aprender a operar con la suma. Maás confundida que antes, Ginny se acercó a Hermione para preguntarle acerca de cómo se ponía reserva en las sumas de gran tamaño y la castaña respondió, pero no con palabras.

Se puso frente a Ginny y no dejó de mirarla. La pelirroja, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda, trató de apartarse de su camino, ya intuyendo las intenciones de Hermione. ¡Pero si me iba a enseñar a sumar! Sin embargo, algo en el ambiente, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, la hacían sentirse como si tuviera que corresponder a las intenciones de Hermione. Aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta qué deseaba, una voz en su mente le dijo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Hermione. Quiero que coja un libro y me expliques. Ya bastante tengo con las kilométricas cuentas de mi madre.

Ella no hizo nada.

—Hace tiempo que debiste darte cuenta que no te iba a enseñar a sumar.

Ginny se asustó, pero el susto, mezclado con el ambiente y las circunstancias, la excitaron pero al mismo tiempo, la pusieron en alerta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Te voy a enseñar una nueva definición del concepto "sumar". Prepárate.

Ginny quería correr fuera de la habitación pero, sentía que sus pies estaban siendo gobernados por otra voluntad. No podía arrancar, sino más bien, dirigirse en dirección contraria, hacia Hermione. Sentía curiosidad por el nuevo concepto de suma y, la actitud de su amiga la atraían aún más. Era tan visible la tensión que, de pronto, ya ninguna pudo aguantar la tentación, estando ambas solas en un ambiente que nadie podía ver, pudiendo permitirse cosas prohibidas sin que nadie tuviera noticia.

Violentamente, los labios de ambas chicas se juntaron. Sus brazos tomaron el cuerpo de la otra y dieron vueltas como una peonza sobre el suelo. Ginny enredaba los cabellos de Hermione entre sus manos y besó su cuello como jugando a ser una vampiresa. La castaña, quien tenía más fuerza, la empujó contra el escritorio y la pelirroja se sentó en él, abriéndose de piernas para recibir el cuerpo de Hermione. Besándose desesperadamente, Hermione no 

dio respiro a su amiga y le arrancó la blusa de un tirón, sin importar que los botones saltaran a no se supo dónde. Luego, la recostó sobre la fría madera del escritorio y levantó su falda, abriendo más sus piernas y se zambulló de lleno. La pelirroja nada podía hacer, en parte porque se sentía subyugada por su compañera de juego y por otra, porque el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento la imposibilitaba de pensar. No había nada igual y mientras gemía con más desesperación, las palabras le salieron solas de su boca. Quería seguir probando de ese manjar.

—¡Más! ¡Quiero más, amor mío, dame más!

Ginny estaba vuelta loca mientras se masajeaba los pechos con fuerza. Hermione paró un poco y miró a su amiga.

—¿Ves? ¡Estás aprendiendo!

—¡No entiendo! —jadeaba Ginny.

—Estás sumando y no te das cuenta.

Ahora Ginny cayó en la cuenta. Tres veces había pronunciado la palabra "más" que era el operador suma. Entendió recién el contexto en el que estaba empleando Hermione el término sumar.

—¿Quieres seguir aprendiendo?

—¡Sí! —gritó Ginny y Hermione volvió a lo suyo. Esta vez, la pelirroja arqueó la espalda y vociferaba con más fuerza. "¡Dame más, quiero más!". Hermione sumaba nuevas sensaciones a las que sentía Ginny.

—¡Más, más! ¡Oh, Dios, quiero mucho más!

Ginny estaba que volaba por los aires. Estaba paranoica de placer y Hermione agregó el último sumando a la operación.

—¡Máaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, _my God_!

La pelirroja masacraba sus pechos, como si fueran bolas de estrés mientras miraba hacia el techo, gimiendo y hasta llorando de placer. El hecho de no haber compartido cama con ningún hombre hasta la fecha explicaba en parte el estado en que había quedado después de aquella experiencia. Hermione se irgió y volvió a besarla antes de permitir que Ginny pudiera colocarse sus prendas (mediante magia) y respirar hondo porque lo que sintió en esa "sesión de aprendizaje" no lo había vivido nunca.

—¿Quieres más?

—No, ya tengo suficiente.

—Me refiero a enseñarte a sumar de verdad.

—Ah, claro. —Ginny todavía no podía recuperarse de la impresión mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, Hermione cogía un libro y comenzó con la clase.

Fue así como Ginny aprendió a sumar y a calcular las cuentas de su madre. Pero, nunca olvidaría su otra clase, en donde su amiga le brindó un esbozo de lo que le esperaba con un hombre. Ginny pensaba en ese momento, no como un episodio de salvaje apasionamiento, sino que más bien, como alguna clase de enseñanza en que una palabra, un concepto, cualquier término, no tiene un significado fijo, sino que podía significar lo que una persona quiere que signifique. Y si eso implicaba una noche de pasión con su mejor amiga, podía considerarse que había aprendido algo más que a sumar.

**Nota: **Mañana o pasado, según me encuentre (esto para los lectores de "Paloma enjaulada"), subiré el último capítulo de ese fic.

Con lo de siempre

Gilrasir


End file.
